


Silence

by lyric_1224



Series: Silence [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: Sittin' in silence on my own.





	1. Chapter 1

[Newt单性转/Percival和Theseus战友设定]

帕西瓦尔坐在酒馆里，已经喝过三轮了，但他心情还是很不好。躺在伤兵营的战友，连续大雨的天气，望不到头的战事。一切都让他烦躁不已。他喷出一口酒气，听见酒馆的门被推开的声音，用余光瞥了一眼。对方似乎被酒馆里呛人的臭味所震慑，身体僵硬地在门口停了片刻，终于走了进来，

男性士兵，看起来不会和他有关系。他继续对着自己的酒杯发呆，并且幻想下一个走进来的会是一个单身的美丽女人，也许这样能让这个夜晚不那么糟糕。

那脚步声只停了一会儿，就径直向他走来。帕西瓦尔暗自翻了个白眼，他转过去，口气不善，“嘿，听着，换个地方去坐着，我想一个人呆着。”

对方没有被他的粗鲁影响，而是很隐蔽地行了一个巫师礼，帕西瓦尔差点被酒呛死，他嘟嚷着一些脏话，面色带着明显的烦躁。

“我不是认识所有巫师的，而且这不意味着我们就要组队喝酒，懂吗？”他压低了声音，同时警惕地扫了眼周围，“去找别人，大男孩。”

对方好像有点不知所措，他的表情僵了一下，尴尬地停在原地，“抱歉，我只是很高兴看到……我不是唯一的。”

“这里每个人都是唯一的，英国人。”他听见自己微醺的声音说道，“我能习惯这该死的战争，你也能习惯没有漂亮大衣和长柄伞的日子的。”

“我用不着，巫师其实不需要伞。”对方提醒到。

“老天，霍格沃茨出来的。”帕西瓦尔低声喃喃，目光扫过对方，军装是崭新的，身上也看不出哪里缺了零件。他没有带肩章，但帕西瓦尔肯定他刚来不久，不然有些东西会暴露出来——比如帕西瓦尔自己是带着找人挑衅的心情来到酒馆的，这几天他累得像条死狗，除了进食和睡觉提不起任何兴趣，今晚他却想抓住任何打斗的机会。只要能发泄就好。但他碰上了一个巫师，还是一个新兵，彬彬有礼，像个该死的绅士。

他被酒精影响的神经感到了不适。天杀的战争，他没必要这样的。帕西瓦尔张了张嘴，想说点什么挽救这段糟糕的对话，但是对方明显已经准备走了。他盯着那个新兵的背影，咒骂了一声。

但帕西瓦尔没有为此烦恼很久，因为很快他们又遇见了——毕竟这是安全区内唯一能稍微放松的地方。那天他推开门的时候一眼就看到了那个背影，内心斗争片刻便一屁股坐到了那个新兵旁边。

那个年轻的男巫师抬起头，用一双蓝眼睛看他，帕西瓦尔扯出一个假笑，“好位置，你不会刚好在等人吧？我不会比旁边喝醉的酒鬼更让人讨厌的。”

“忒休斯。”

“哦……英国人可真着急。”老板不知道去那儿了，帕西瓦尔泄气地敲敲吧台，百无聊赖地环顾一圈。熟悉的老面孔，依旧缺席的女侍从，他咂了咂嘴，很快把注意力放在隔壁的巫师身上。

“看你不像学院里被冲昏头的书呆子，魔法部派你来的？。”

“你对霍格沃兹的教授有所误解。”忒休斯本来把玩着手中的空酒杯，闻言不赞同地看着他。“另外我不代表任何人……我是一个人来的。”

帕西瓦尔倚上吧台，大大咧咧地观察着对方的神色。对方显然和他不一样，随便哪个人都能看出忒休斯和这边格格不入，他看上去更适合穿着考究的西装坐在办公室喝茶，而不是呆在战场上，随时可能倒霉地死去。帕西瓦尔自觉对战场上的生死交替适应的很快，但看看这位绅士先生，他还适应不了缝隙里嵌满了漆黑污渍的油腻吧台。

“我以为魔法国会的人已经够保守了，结果魔法部的人对自己国家战争的关心程度……”他叹息了一声，满意地看到忒休斯皱起了眉，忍不住反问他，“为什么不说说你呢？”

“我？我是主动申请来这儿的。”帕西瓦尔说，“魔法国会觉得参战是必要的，所以派出了一批人去到……每个地方。”

忒休斯笑了笑，像是明白了什么。 “所以他们不想一下子牵扯的太深，就先把眼睛安插到’每个地方’，好方法。”

“闭嘴，主动出击总比闭门不出要好。” 他眯起了眼睛，忒休斯不甘示弱的瞪视他。

帕西瓦尔反思自己在一刻钟之前还是带着友好的态度坐下的，他现在都能体会到忒休斯好似实体的冰冷目光了。谢天谢地，老板终于回来了，他搔着浓密的胡须，向两人点头示意，他们也同时回礼。

帕西瓦尔看着自己的酒杯被深褐色的液体渐渐注满，突然懒得继续这些牢骚了。忒休斯捏了下眉心，突然继续开口。

“他们暂时没看清这其中的关联，很多人呆在魔法部太久，不会看到另一个世界的变化。我想……有些事情必须要有人先去做过，才能证明它有意义。”

帕西瓦尔突然笑了，引来对方疑问的目光。“见鬼，别这么认真。我只是很高兴，我还以为我是唯一那个嫌自己活得长的巫师。”

“现在不是了。”忒休斯接过老板推过来的杯子，向他举杯，“你的名字？”

“你……”，帕西瓦尔朝他点了点，对方还是那副平静的神情注视着他，他摇了摇头，跟他碰了下杯。“帕西瓦尔。敬欧洲这该死的天气。”

“也敬你的健康。”

他们同时喝下了酒，很难喝，像是烤焦又放了三天的黑面包，带着说不出的酸味。秃顶的老板不知道是不是用泡过死老鼠的沥青桶装来的酒，但比他们大腿还粗的胳膊让两人默契地收回了愤怒的目光。

“要是送给我们的敌人，恐怕战争已经结束了。”帕西瓦尔对着酒杯喃喃自语，忒休斯选择用手捂住脸，努力不让自己失礼地喷出来。等咽下去后他马上放下酒杯，把它推远了些。而帕西瓦尔选择把它喝完。

“不，你还不懂。这他妈是你手边唯一的慰藉了……”


	2. Chapter 2

他们就这样认识了，并顺理成章地发现彼此属于同一个连队，帕西瓦尔怀疑忒休斯在名册上做了什么手脚，但他找不出证据。同时帕西瓦尔悲哀地发现自己不免要去关注这位稍比他年轻的巫师。他开始提醒对方怎么摆放魔杖最不易受损，怎样用障眼法让猫头鹰躲过双方士兵的视线，以及巫师世界和人类世界对于某些物品不同的称呼。

忒休斯在他有意无意的帮助下很快习惯了——不是说战争，而是习惯这种新身份。他做的很好，目前为止没有哪个麻鸡士兵发现异常。帕西瓦尔在例行的报告信中模糊地提到在军队中遇到了别国的巫师，目前正在初步接触中云云。结尾的时候 他点了下鹅毛笔，在信纸上留下一个小小的墨点。

他发现忒休斯也在跟什么人通信。忒休斯那只猫头鹰会经常缝插针地掠过他们上空，将信件准确丢在英国人衣服前襟。帕西瓦尔在闲暇时去对方帐篷中，经常能见到忒休斯带着笑意阅读那些信，或是咬着笔杆措辞。

“你在发愁？”帕西瓦尔大大咧咧地躺在忒休斯叠的整整齐齐的被褥上，好奇心已经膨胀到临界点。“这和你昨天收到的信有关吗？”

忒休斯明白了对方的猜测，他痛苦地揉了下额头，否认了。“是我家人的来信。”他把自己写了个开头的信揉成一团扔到空中，纸团自动燃为灰烬。“她最近不太对劲……我怀疑她准备做些什么。”

“她？姐姐还是妹妹？”帕西瓦尔冷不防问了一句，他玩味地看着忒休斯脸上浮现出不知该怎么回答的表情，笑着追问，“别告诉我是你的母亲？”

忒休斯扔下鹅毛笔，它转了个圈，自动跳回到笔筒中。那张信纸也被妥善地折叠起来，收到忒休斯随身的挎包中。“不，是我的妹妹，别那么惊讶。”

“我没有惊讶，只是好奇，跟我说说她？”

“稍后吧。”帕西瓦尔看着忒休斯带好头盔，准备去换班，他若无其事地跟了上去，在交身而过时打了个响指，交接的小队丝毫没有注意多出来的一个人。忒休斯权当没看见他的小动作，他若无其事地走在最前面，直到帕西瓦尔忍不住再次发问。

“好吧，她叫纽特，比我小八岁。红发，雀斑，身高大概到我这儿。”

“你的妹妹？”和他们一起巡逻的二等兵康尼问道，他有着宽大的前额和被晒成深色的皮肤，可能是某个农场主的儿子。“我猜她善良又可爱，每天祈祷自己的哥哥能平安回来。” 

忒休斯给出了肯定的答复，帕西瓦尔发誓自己从对方脸上看到了得意的神色，并对此不甚满意。他扶起倒在地上的木桩，抱怨说，“这算什么，太笼统了。”

忒休斯笑了起来。 “你肯定没有兄弟姐妹，帕西。” 他笃定地说，“她没出生的时候我就在了。如果你们一起长大，你也会想不起来怎么描述她的。”

帕西瓦尔挑起眉，似乎还想反驳。康尼打断了他，转向忒休斯，“那说点你记得的事情。我猜她肯定很美，她有没有喜欢的人？”

“好吧……她从小就喜欢动物，还帮我母亲饲养过马匹，将来也准备研究它们。”忒休斯作出一副沉思的样子，“她很容易害羞，心软，但也倔强。她像一束百合，闻起来也像，笑起来的样子好像月光照在柠檬树上。”

帕西瓦尔嘀咕了一声，康尼隐约听见了“诗人”“夸张”之类的字眼。他没有理睬，追问到，“还有呢？”

“至于喜欢的人，我听说她有一个。”其他两人发出失落的嘘声，引来忒休斯的大笑。“不，你们不会想知道的……两位先生，我们能好好巡逻了吗？”

他们列成一队，小心翼翼穿过雷区前方的铁丝网，检查它是否需要修补。康尼开始讲起了一些低俗笑话，引起其他两个的窃笑。他们的进度很快，今晚应该能提前完成检查。

他们突然感觉到空气中有了一丝变化，但变故发生的太快，三个人都没有反应过来。康尼突然一声不吭地向前倒去，忒休斯连忙去搀扶他，同时听见头顶上有子弹呼啸而过的声音。几乎在同时帕西瓦尔也闷哼一声，他本来准备俯下身查看两个人的情况，但是腿上传来的剧痛让他失去平衡，摔倒在地上。

忒休斯趁着一阵硝烟把两个伤员拖到一个地势稍低的弹坑中。帕西瓦尔挣扎着翻身，按住康尼胸前的伤，血从他指缝里冒出来，很快将衣物染成了黑色。他不停地咒骂，伸手去找自己的魔杖，但忒休斯的速度比他快。愈合咒接二连三落到他们的身上，血肉撕裂和愈合带来的疼痛同时攻击着他，帕西瓦尔额头上渗出汗珠，他摆了摆手，示意自己没事。

“这群该死的，下地狱的混账……”巫师仍然在咒骂着。康尼的伤口不再血流如注，但他开始咳血。忒休斯帮他平躺下来，担忧地发现对方的脸色苍白得不正常。他们都听见了从康尼喉咙里发出尖锐的吸气声，刚刚的子弹伤到了他的肺叶，他很快就会喘不上气了。

“帕西，听我说。”忒休斯摇晃了一下另一个伤员的肩膀，对方痛苦地哼了一声。“我带你们走，你现在保持别动，否则伤口会裂开。”

“别傻了，这样你走不远的……混蛋，为什么这么疼？”帕西瓦尔倒吸了口冷气，他挣扎着撕开破损的衣物，忒休斯点了一个照明咒——他们惊讶的发现伤口并没有愈合，边缘还泛着黑色，粘稠发黑的血珠正不停滚落下来。他们对视一眼，忒休斯迅速灭掉了手中微弱的光点。

这看起来像个恶咒，但暗处有枪口对着他们，身边还有急需治疗的伤员，实在不是解除的好地方。疼痛开始朝整条腿蔓延，帕西瓦尔感觉手脚开始发颤，这不是什么好的现象，但他尽量保持安稳的语调，“回去叫人，我这里能照看康尼，快走！”

“时间来不及。”忒休斯摇了摇头，“别再动了，我带你们一起走。”

“你他妈疯了吗，对面至少有一个巫师在帮他们，你想怎么走？”

他瞪大眼睛，看见忒休斯把杖尖对着自己，紧接着眼前一黑。

“所以，你用变形咒把我们俩变成了锡兵，揣在口袋里摸了回来。”帕西瓦尔喃喃自语，“听说那个狙击手也被我们的人找出来干掉了，真了不起。”

他摸了摸自己的腿，上面的咒语效力正在逐渐消退。忒休斯昨天神不知鬼不觉地把他运了回来，等他在伤兵营醒来的时候腿上只剩下普通的刮蹭伤了，护士们还为他的昏睡调笑了几句。帕西瓦尔从她们口中听到忒休斯还为他编造了一个为了营救战友光荣负伤的形象。

“所有人都知道了我因为这么点小伤晕倒了，还被送到这里，操……”

“变形咒会维持本体最后的状态，所以恶咒没有扩散的太厉害。这样很安全，康尼也活下来了。”忒休斯没有听出美国人语调背后的阴险，很认真的解释道。

帕西瓦尔忍着痛坐起来，一拳打上对方的肩膀。忒休斯惊愕地回望着他，脸上明明白白写着“为什么”三个字。

“下次遇到这种情况，自己一个人先跑，知道吗？！”

对方脸上的表情变得柔和，他看着帕西瓦尔不断倒抽冷气的样子，反而笑了起来。

“不，下次我还是会这样做的。”他晃过了对方挥过来的拳头，顺便把口袋里那包用来犒劳他的饼干扔到对方的胸口，“不过那是将来的事了，你以后再担心吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

帕西瓦尔承认他得知忒休斯有个妹妹后一直很好奇，但他发誓自己从没想过会见到她——要是把战场上说的玩笑话都当真，世界肯定会毁灭的——所以几天后当帕西瓦尔远远看到忒休斯的妹妹骑着骏鹰从天而降时，他都怀疑以为自己已经变成一个战场幽灵了。

那天半夜起雷区的地雷接连爆炸，分不清是被惊叫，晃动，还是头顶上掉下的灰屑所惊醒。他们几乎在同一时间跳起来，从各自的帐篷里冲了出去，忒休斯被远处忽明忽暗的光芒吸引了注意力，他们互相看了一眼，确认了一件事。

敌方的队伍里也有巫师，很可能是上次来偷袭的那个。

长官几乎是吼着命令受惊的士兵们拿起武器列队，又有人报告对面已有士兵开始跨越雷区，激起了一波猜疑的声音。忒休斯接过帕西瓦尔抛来的步枪，两人趁着夜深移形换影到战壕中。帕西瓦尔打量着交战区，他们的防线被逐渐破坏，战友还需要时间才能开始有力的反击。

他念了一个咒语，照明咒顺着地面飘飘荡荡，照亮了敌方的士兵的轮廓。他刚撑起身瞄准，身边的忒休斯一把将他推出去。紧接着他们脚下的土壤开始松动，两人几乎要被吸进松软的泥堆里——又是忒休斯抓着他的衣服，两人的身形一起消失了，几乎在同时那块地面彻底塌陷下去，发出的声音成功吸引了敌军的注意。

他们狼狈不堪地被抓送到一个弹坑中，帕西瓦尔刚想开口，随即警觉的闭上了嘴，拉着忒休斯趴倒在地上。

咒语念得太匆忙，分不清身在何处。如果不是时机不对，他想先为忒休斯的反应喝彩再给他来一脚。拜这个匆忙的传送所赐，他们在战场上和大部队失去了联系，甚至不知道身处前线或是敌人的后方。忒休斯小心翼翼地探头出去观察。目力所见之处有好几处火光，冲天的浓烟直直升上天空，双方已经开始交火。对方的巫师变得谨慎，他不再出手，隐去了自己的痕迹。

被发现后的敌人迅速改变了策略，隐入黑暗中，周遭只有零星的枪声响起。帕西瓦尔隐约感觉到了危险。他还来不及细想，就听到了枪声——他的战友们开始反击，炮弹的硝烟笼罩了战场。与此同时他们也听见了粗犷的发音，敌军的队伍就在他们附近。帕西瓦尔轻轻挥动着魔杖，两人悄无声息地慢慢起身，用潜行咒穿过松散的队伍，直到看见熟悉的军装时才松了一口气。

开始有零星掉队的士兵聚在一起，帕西瓦尔成了这群人中军衔最高的，只得暂时接过指挥的任务。他靠着一片混乱偷偷召唤出猫头鹰来探路。小家伙艰难地穿行在战场上空，白色的身影在烟雾中若隐若现，带领着他们向大部队的方向靠拢。

两人的原计划是把散兵们带出一段距离后悄悄折返回去。但是该死，他们现在也没有发现那个巫师的任何一点踪迹——只要他不出手，完全可以混迹在普通士兵之中。而且随着人数的增加，那群士兵开始自发在他们身后列队，经过危险地段时甚至把他们围在中央作掩护。很好，这叫他们怎么在这么多人眼皮底下离开？

帕西瓦尔还在考虑是不是先把两人离队的打算搁置一下，一连串的爆炸在他们脚下炸开，剧烈的震动带倒了一群人，剩下站着的几个惊恐地叫嚷起来，端起枪朝着四周扫射，被刚爬起来的帕西瓦尔大声训斥后才停下手。他晃去眼前的阴影，用力把忒休斯从土堆里面拖出来——幸好他只是被泥块埋住了。帕西瓦尔拂开他脸上的泥土，换来一阵剧烈的咳嗽。眼前浓重的阴影让他一度以为自己失明了，他喘了一阵才感觉眼前有了一丝亮光， 

忒休斯不知道被谁的手扶了起来，嘴里的血腥味和泥腥味让他直皱眉。他忽略了被震的发疼的脊背，帮忙把还喘着气的战友拖到掩体后面。忒休斯低声安慰着幸存者，但看起来效果不大。帕西瓦尔则若有所思地盯着刚刚爆炸导致的弹坑。没有火光，没有硝烟，是魔法引起的爆炸。他们又相遇了。

他们的人数少了将近一半。浓烈的烟雾又开始飘过来，幸存者们麻木地抬起头，不发一言。受伤者发出呻吟，挣扎地看向远处隐约可见的火光。有人脱下自己的帽子垫在了他的后脑，小声安慰他。

“有个追踪咒跟着我。”他们坐在一起时帕西瓦尔突然开口，他脸色不善地用魔杖点了几下，一个几乎透明的符咒从空中显出形状，忒休斯尝试着解除它，那个咒语却总是贴附在离他们半米开外的地方。

“看来这阵烟雾也是他的作品。”忒休斯看了看四周，没有人注意到他们的谈话。 “或许我们应该分开，他没办法同时对付两路人。”

“不行，太危险了。你怎么知道对面有多少巫师。”

“对方人不比我们多，他的每次攻击都很谨慎，我猜是为了保存体力。而且没有其他人上来帮他，我猜他也落单了。也许是因为他们也要隐藏身份？”忒休斯自嘲的笑了笑。

帕西瓦尔抹了把脸，他也感觉到了，所有的攻击都来自同一个方向，还是一次性的。对方要么是一群没有经验的菜鸟，或者……只是一个人。

但也是个经验丰富的巫师，比他们都要厉害。

忒休斯沉默了一会儿，他看向那群惊魂未定的士兵，语气中难得的带上了犹豫，“帕西，你能不能……我想先把他们送到安全的地方。只要别提前交手，我很快就能回来。” 

一阵疼痛侵袭过帕西瓦尔的身体，他缩了下肩膀，尽量不表现出来。“你带不了这么多人。” 嘴里有血腥味泛了上来，他侧过身吐掉一口带血的唾沫，烦躁不已，“马上就要天亮了，到时候那我们马上就会被发现。”

“呆在原地才是最危险的，他们需要明确的方向，帕西。下命令吧，让他们去做点什么。”

帕西瓦尔没有花太多的时间思考。

到了黎明前最黑暗的时刻。士兵们惴惴不安地爬出掩体，安静地跟随着忒休斯撤离。帕西瓦尔目送着他们的身影消失在浓雾中，握紧了枪和魔杖。

“我就在这里等着。”他自言自语到。不远处的追踪咒闪了一下，仿佛听到了他的宣战一样。

他又等了一会儿，估计其他人已经撤的足够远了，指挥着自己的猫头鹰向反方向飞去。就在他尝试反向追踪时，远处的奇怪声音引起了他的注意。像是什么东西在轰鸣。帕西瓦尔迟疑了片刻，发现那是刚刚忒休斯他们撤离的方向，他感觉胃里像有重物在下坠，可是该死的，他已经超过十六小时没有吃东西了。他茫然地踏出一步，随即开始奔跑。

就在他念出移形换影时，天边有一只白色独角兽冲破浓雾，发出愤怒的嘶鸣。面前的空间开始扭曲，他被巨大的引力拖向远处，最后的时刻他看到一只长着翅膀的美丽生物突兀地出现在战场上空，带着背上的人急速向下俯冲，，但帕西瓦尔来不及看到更多了。

震耳欲聋的爆破声淹没了所有人。


	4. Chapter 4

**"你真的还没有邀请女伴？可是，为什么？"**

**“贸然邀请一位女性会引起无端的猜测。实话是……我和魔法部所有女性同事都还不熟。”忒休斯仍在挑选服装，他抓起一个蓝色条纹的领结在胸前比了比，又放下了。"而且有人打听到所有女士们都有搭档了，我会成为魔法部隆重的圣诞宴会上唯一没有舞伴的那个。"**

**纽特又抓起一个格纹的领结递给哥哥，在她看来那些领结都长一个样，完全没有挑选的必要。她把忒休斯挤开一点，不自然地看着镜子中的自己，“可我都不认识她们啊。不会跳舞，也不知道要聊什么。我会变成场上最古怪的女伴的。”**

**“怎么会？她们一点也不可怕，只是成年的女巫而已。而且我听说也有很多人不跳舞，他们就在长桌旁不停地吃东西，争取到明年都不会饿。”**

**骗子。纽特偷偷翻了翻眼睛，但还是忍不住笑了。"你确定没人能认出我？"**

**这是她问的第三遍了。忒休斯在她脸上施了一个咒语。严格来说是隐去了鼻翼两侧的雀斑，以及圆润了原本瘦削的脸颊。纽特看着镜子中的自己，原本蓬松的卷发变得服帖，正垂在她的肩膀两侧。她还是觉得很变扭，但是忒休斯已经收回了魔杖，又奋战在那一堆领结中了。**

**忒休斯最后挑中了一条毫无特色的黑色暗纹领结，他点了点手指，那条小布料自动缠到了他脖子上。他看向紧张的妹妹，她明显不习惯化妆和精致的长裙，但忒休斯觉得她的生疏也非常的可爱。**

**"我也可以找借口随时带你出去，只要拍一下我的肩，我就知道了。"他又一次保证。**

**他的妹妹看来是放弃挣扎了。她微微扬起下巴，顺从地让忒休斯帮她涂上口红。她的哥哥用指腹小心翼翼地擦去溢出的部分，退后仔细打量了一下。**

**“很美，真的。”他发出由衷的赞美，换来纽特脸上的红晕。**

**忒休斯翻开手掌，那里躺了一枝百合，娇嫩的像刚刚被摘下——事实上它前一秒确实在花园里开得好好的。纽特小心地捏着花杆，把它别在了胸前。**

**一进大门纽特就始终把视线放在水平以下，她盯着自己的靴子，一路上都有人叫住他们，然后忒休斯会和他们攀谈几句。而她负责在需要的时候把脸抬高几分，露出一个微笑，或者点一下头。还好大多是冲着她哥哥来的，没多少人认真去关注她，纽特低着头，尽量不让自己的紧张表现得太明显。**

**熬过冗长的致辞，大家开始四散开来。忒休斯挽着她来到了角落的长桌旁。纽特松了一口气，好奇地注视着桌上摆放成庆祝符号的香槟酒，她之前在家没怎么尝试过，喝了半杯后她感觉轻松了些，但她放心的太早了——忒休斯的几位好友也来这里躲风头，在打过招呼后他们全都好奇地打量着她，这位无人知晓的女伴是谁？每个人都把注意力放在她身上，但忒休斯就只是摇头，还用似笑非笑的表情和别人说话。纽特差点往忒休斯背后躲去。还好他的朋友们没有为难她太久。忒休斯适时向众人表示该加入舞会了，顺便向她提出了邀请。纽特恨不得马上离开这个地方，几乎是拉着忒休斯向大厅中央飞奔。**

**他们随着音乐跳起了舞。时不时有无人演奏的乐器飞来某一对舞者身边，单独为他们伴奏。纽特只是没想到那把琴会选择他们——周围的人自动为他们腾出一点空间。纽特马上慌乱到踩错了舞步，她的哥哥带着她转了半圈，小声说了一句什么，但她急得什么也没听清。**

**“你说什么？”她抓住音乐的间隙问。刚刚喝下的酒精起了作用，她的脸正不停升温。晃动的身体让她一阵眩晕。忒休斯的眸色比平时深，他不再说话了，但眼睛一直盯在她的脸上。纽特战栗了起来，她不知道为何很害怕。**

**“别看我，忒休斯！” 纽特咬着唇看着他，脸上飞红了一片，泪膜让她的绿眼睛闪闪发光。不知道是不是她的声音太轻了，对方好像没有听到**

**“快停下，别人都在看！”她又一次小声哀求。**

**“好。”忒休斯答应着，但依然没有移开目光。纽特伸出手去捂住那双蓝眼睛，被她哥哥中途抓住了手腕。忒休斯搂住她的腰，把她带进自己怀里。周围还是旋转着，他们突兀的停在宴会厅的正中央。纽特似乎听到周围有窃窃私语。她来不及挣扎，因为忒休斯已经吻了上来。**

**周围响起了微弱的欢呼声。**

**最后那个吻落在了脸颊上，纽特脸红的快要滴血。她把还在绕着他们殷勤演奏的提琴推开，拽着忒休斯跑了出去。两人一前一后消失在众人的视野中。**

**他们把粘稠的空气甩在身后，外面骤降的温度让他们回过了神。一直跑到花园中才停下脚步。纽特气喘吁吁地撑住自己，很好，这个时候只有他们两个在外面游荡。她预感自己超速的心跳不止是因为跑动。忒休斯显得有点沮丧，他扯松了领带，一言不发地靠在中心雕塑上，那尊大理石雕像沉默地看着他们。**

**最后忒休斯先开口了，他好像打定了什么主意，语气显得很认真，这让纽特很不舒服。"对不起，纽蒂。我不该这样……忘了它吧，求你。"**

**魔法已经开始消退了。伪装逐渐消失，纽特又变回了原来的样子。她抱着双臂，伤心的发觉忒休斯在跟她撇清关系。即使刚刚对方当着所有人的面亲吻她，她也没有恼怒过，但现在纽特不确定了。**

** “你把我当成其他人了吗？我看起来像哪位女士？”**

**忒休斯否认的很快，他看起来更焦躁了。“没有！不是因为这个。”**

**“那我拒绝。”**

**她扭过头。四下的虫鸣几乎遮盖过她的声音。**

**“因为什么？”**

**“因为我不想只有这一次。”**

**忒休斯沉默了，他一动不动的站着，等到纽特忍不住要逃跑时牵起了她。他们在月光下相拥，继续那支未完的舞曲。方才让她脚尖疼痛的舞鞋变得轻盈，纽特随着哥哥的脚步不停移动，一个想法不合时宜的冒了出来。**

**“看，我可以做到的——如果那个人是忒休斯的话。”**

**她硬生生停下脚步，忒休斯像是早有准备，他稳稳接住了扑上来的妹妹。纽特搂着哥哥的脖子，她太害羞了，只敢亲在下颏上，紧接着就把脸埋在散发着香水气息的衣领上。**

**“……哥哥，别再向我道歉了。”她闷闷地说，感觉忒休斯把她抱得更紧了。**

**忒休斯的拇指抚摸过纽特的唇瓣，口红已经被蹭掉不少，还留下一些淡淡的痕迹。纽特预感会发生什么，紧张地不敢看他。**

**"那我能再吻你一下吗。"**

**"因为我也不希望你忘记。"**

**对方贴了过来，那是一个真正的吻，比舞会上的轻吻煽情很多，他的舌头滑过齿间，缠着她的舌尖搅动。纽特痒的想笑，她挣扎着从激烈的热吻中脱离，把脸别向一边喘息。忒休斯的胳膊紧紧揽住她，下巴贴着她的头顶。纽特听到了他带着鼻音的喘息声，但为什么呢？她一点也不想流泪。这是她最快乐的一天了，她简直控制不住自己脸上的笑容。**

**他们之后的一切都和这个晚上有关，但此时他们太快乐了，没有人能真切的看到。**


	5. Chapter 5

**他的妹妹纽特从窗台外面翻进来，忒休斯的余光看到了，但他没有开口，仍然在指挥着自己的东西一件件飞到行李箱中。纽特跳起来把空中的魔药瓶够到了手里，努力抵抗着它想飞进箱子中的决心。忒休斯垂下了手臂，转过头盯着她。**

**“你告诉爸爸妈妈了吗？”**

**“我会的。”他没有正面回答。**

**纽特皱起了脸，她还用力握着那个小瓶子，“忒休斯，你不能这样。”**

**“抱歉，纽特。”忒休斯敷衍地道了个歉，他绕过妹妹，去拿抽屉里的药剂。**

**“他们现在就需要知道！”**

**她生气的喊，完全忘了控制音量。忒休斯皱起眉，他的右手伸向了她。纽特缩了一下。但她哥哥只是念了一个移形换影，他们在下一秒出现在阁楼里。忒休斯很快松开手，抱着双臂看着妹妹，这让纽特有种自己无理取闹的感觉，她讨厌这种感觉。**

**她赌气转过身，不争气的流眼泪。忒休斯从背后抱住她，把吻落在她的头顶。**

**“我不想你走。”她背过身不去看他。**

**“对不起，纽特……但我不能呆在这里，什么都不做。”**

**“那是麻瓜世界的战争。”**

**“我们都是人类。”**

**“你不准备告诉爸爸妈妈，为什么不连我一起瞒着。”**

**“我想让你知道，想你能……支持我。我是魔法部第一个这样决定的人，祝福我，好吗？”**

**“我不会，我也不想知道。你为什么不现在就走！你连东西都收拾完了！”她崩溃了，打开忒休斯的胳膊，她朝楼梯跑去，不出意外绊倒在一个木架上。忒休斯赶过去接住了她，纽特跌坐在他身上，像个受了伤的小鸟一样蜷缩起来。**

**“纽特，别这样。”**

**“那你别走。”她的妹妹好像哭了，她的声音听起来像做了噩梦之后被惊吓到。忒休斯用手捧着那细瘦的肩膀安慰着，但她似乎一句都听不进去。忒休斯只能低下头去吻她，如期尝到了咸涩的味道。纽特闭着眼睛，她的嘴唇苍白，亲吻也不能让它恢复血色。**

**忒休斯把她抱在腿上，双手解开背后的搭扣。棉白色的睡裙从她的肩头滑落，堆在腰间。纽特紧张地浑身僵硬，嗓子又干又痒，她吞咽了一下，感觉到脖颈上突突跳动的脉搏。忒休斯的吻从耳后开始，顺着锁骨和肩膀一路往下。他亲吻的很认真，没有避开任何一处。**

**异样的感觉在沉默中发酵。他们若有所察。**

**她的哥哥把她压倒在地板上，让她把双手勾上他的脖子。纽特听话的照做了，任由他把裙摆推到腿根。一阵突如其来的疼痛撕裂了她，红头发的女孩尖叫起来。这似乎提醒了忒休斯，他匆忙抽离自己，看起来震惊于自己的行为。他不停道歉，带着羞愧帮她拉起衣服。**

**“对不起，阿尔忒弥斯，都是我不好。”**

**纽特呜咽了一声，矛盾地按住了哥哥的手腕。她胡乱地吻着任何她能够到的地方。他长出胡渣的下巴，乌青的眼圈，还有紧闭的嘴唇。但是忒休斯只是沉默地坐着，一言不发。**

**纽特慢慢停了下来。**

**“忒休斯，我爱你。”她小声地说，感觉眼泪在脸上变得冰凉。**

**忒休斯动了，他的手掌温热，干燥，一直伸进到了衣服底下，尝试触碰她，缓慢而坚定。她小声哭着，任由眼泪漫出眼眶。他一直没有说话，只是专心取悦她。纽特喘息着，很快奇异的快感捕获了她。**

**她不想叫出声，只是失神地盯着天花板，盯着天空中漂浮的尘埃。似乎有细细的声音传来，过了一阵她才发现那是自己的呻吟。她不安起来，忒休斯察觉到她的颤抖，把她搂的更紧了。片刻后她呜咽着蜷缩起身体。忒休斯温和地抚摸着她，帮她舒展身体。直到快感像潮水一样退去。**

**她大着胆子想去触碰忒休斯的下身，但她哥哥适时转了一下身躲过了她。纽特僵了一下，慢慢缩回半抬着的胳膊。忒休斯很快帮她穿好的睡裙，然后将她打横抱起。纽特靠在他的胸口，看见自己细细的脚腕在空中晃荡着。**

**在被抱回房间安放在床上时她终于开口了，声音里带上了一丝冷淡。“别让我一直等下去，不然我会亲自找来……然后再也不会爱你了。”**

他一侧的锁骨断了，肋骨也没有幸免，现在无论是呼吸还是尝试移动自己都让他痛苦不堪。一颗威力惊人的炸弹结束了这场混战，他的呼神护卫只抵挡下一部分伤害。他知道弹片还是别的什么割伤了他的喉咙，血沫呛到了他，但他没有力气去咳嗽了。疼痛让他整个人动弹不得，最后他勉强侧过头，尽量让血沫淌出来一些。

眼前的黑影消失了，他的妹妹跌跌撞撞跑过来。他看到她的嘴张合着，却一个字也听不见。爆炸声让他的脑海里充满尖锐的杂音，血顺着耳廓淌下来。

我是死了吗？忒休斯问自己，他看到一个类似马的生物正鸣叫着，使劲跺着蹄子。纽特用力推着它，那个不该出现的生物嘶鸣一声，展开翅膀飞走了。

忒休斯闭上了眼睛。

有个瞬间巨大的恐惧笼罩了纽特，她看着倒在地上忒休斯，双腿绵软无法迈出一步。最后她勉强挪动僵硬的双腿，走了没几步就踢到了什么沉重的东西而摔倒在地。她低下头，那是一颗焦黑的头颅，连在血肉模糊的身体上。纽特颤抖着嘴唇，扭过头开始呕吐。她忍过胃里的翻腾，四肢并用地挪动到了忒修斯的身边。

谢天谢地，他还在，只是呼吸很微弱，一只眼睛肿胀青紫，难以睁开。她翻开另一只眼睛的眼皮，发现瞳孔放大到了吓人的地步，原本的蓝色被逼退成一个薄薄的圆环。纽特用僵硬的五指捏住魔杖，一遍遍念着治愈魔法。她眼前发白，渐渐听不清耳边的声音，只是不知疲倦地重复着咒语，直到一只微凉的手覆盖在了她手上。纽特惊醒了过来，紧紧回握住那只手掌，好一会儿眼前的阴影才消失。

忒修斯歪着头看她，他脖颈上的撕裂伤终于不再流血了，但情况并没有变好，他流了太多血，胸口的衣服和身下的土地被鲜血浸透了。忒休斯动了动嘴唇，看起来想说句什么。最后只是苦笑了一下，静静地看着她。

她在脑海中嘶声尖叫，快救他！我需要一个办法，可我在该死的战场上，这里什么都没有。

纽特绝望地啜泣着，她的眼眶干涸地像沙漠。

但战场上不缺尸体。有个声音在她脑海中轻轻说着，_你知道你可以做任何事。你知道这个咒语。你可以救他，看看他，看着他……_

**“忒休斯，你看，这个咒语要用到血中之血，那又是什么？”**

**她把手里的书伸到忒休斯面前。忒休斯瞟了一眼，《解密禁咒——来历以及适用场景研究》，但他没有发表任何意见。**

**“我想作者的意思是心脏中的血，然后，嗯……交换彼此的血液，念出此咒，作者的解释是他们会共享此后的生命。”**

**纽特皱着眉头想了一会，宣布她的结论，“我觉得它的发明者应该是想用来救爱的人。可是……为什么会在禁书上？”**

**忒修斯笑了，他的手掌拂过妹妹卷翘的发梢。“这很复杂，因为有时候人们没法选，所以他们会害怕。但你不用，我的小妹妹永远能自己做选择。”**

纽特看向躺在地上的人，忒修斯依然半睁着眼睛，但她知道他快看不见了。女孩倒在哥哥微弱起伏的胸口，用力吻着他，尘土和鲜血的味道如同匕首一样割断了她的软弱。

纽特停止了啜泣，她决定了。


	6. Chapter 6

帕西瓦尔第一眼看到他们的时候，以为这对兄妹已经遇害了。爆炸带来的硝烟还未散去，地上到处都是血迹。有种令人不快的力量从两人身上散发出来，帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地靠近，忒休斯说的没错，红头发，有雀斑的可爱姑娘，此刻正趴在忒休斯的胳膊上，胸口还在起伏——谢天谢地，他们都还活着。

纽特昏倒在哥哥的身旁，她的前襟有一大滩献血，忒修斯也是。两人裸露在外的肌肤上有个墨绿色的印记正在皮肤下缓缓涌动，像一个流动的刺青，两根魔杖分别滚落在一边，杖尖上带着暗红色的血迹。

忒休斯闷哼一声，帕西瓦尔低下身呼唤着他的名字，傲罗缓慢地眨了眨眼，脸上显现出痛苦的神色。

他尝试着开口说话，声音沙哑的像是用砂纸磨过，“是我的错，我不该带着他们走……”

“这是我们一起决定的！如果你要这么说，那一半责任归我。”帕西瓦尔吼到，同时痛苦地发现四周已经没有任何生命的迹象了。之前还跟他们并肩作战的战友倒在地上，有的甚至连完整的肢体都没有保存下来。

忒休斯摇了摇头，他断断续续地喘着粗气，把侧脸贴在纽特的发丝上。妹妹还没有苏醒过来，脸色苍白地蜷缩成小小一团，傲罗看上去更加痛苦了，他闭上眼睛，似乎又要昏迷过去。帕西瓦尔念出治愈魔法，缓缓修复着两人身上剩余的伤口。

“我还能做什么？”

“活着，至少你可以亲口跟他们的亲人说，他们作为战士奋战到了最后一刻。”帕西瓦尔把手掌紧紧压在对方额头上，用上了更大的音量，这让他嗓子发疼。

傲罗微微眨了下眼睛，帕西瓦尔看出来他接受了这个看法，他微微松了口气，准备把两人扶起来，此时对方抓住了他的手，看起来有什么话要说。

“帕西。”忒修斯呼唤他，声音很轻。他看上去极度虚弱，但有什么在支撑着他。“带她走，她不在这里，也从来没出现过。”

帕西瓦尔沉默了一下，对方没有移开视线。他明白了，对逝者不敬的死灵术，禁咒，而且是在麻瓜世界施展的。这一个咒语就足以让她被扔进阿兹卡班。帕西瓦尔觉得喉咙里梗着什么，他的眼神落在那小小的身躯上，没用多久就做出了决定。

“好。”他半跪在他们身边，用力握了一下他的手。幻术轻柔地落到两人身上，他们胸口的图腾不见了。

忒修斯没有再说什么，他看着帕西瓦尔脱下外套，披在昏迷的女孩身上。动作轻柔地抱起纽特，两个人使用移形换影离开了。他闭上刺痛的眼皮，感觉有人向他奔跑过来。

忒休斯醒来的时候一个人躺着，左边视野被什么东西遮挡住了，他试探性地碰了碰，眼球还在，只是伤口还肿胀着。一开始他甚至无法听懂医护人员在说什么，以为自己还在战场上。头晕目眩中他看到了医院的标识，试图翻身坐起时路过的护士将他推了回去，对他甜甜一笑，忒休斯只得又躺了回去。

“万幸伤得不重，长官。”法国口音让他稍微安心了一些，护士又安慰了他几句，便催着他再休息一会儿。他靠着打了一会儿盹，再次醒来的时候发现帕西瓦尔坐在旁边。

“纽特呢？”

“她在我家，恢复的比你快多了。这两天我还在地下室发现了好多小动物，我都不知道家里住着这么多不付钱的房客。”

“如果不看着她，很快连你的卧室都会被占领的。”

“幸好你及时醒来了，我觉得她开始想念英国了。”

忒休斯左眼上缠着绷带，他消瘦了不少，病号服下面空荡荡的。这让他看起来有些阴郁。他敲打着自己的膝盖，听着好友言辞犀利地讲述着近期魔法部和巫师世界的情况。最后帕西瓦尔舒了一口气，总结道，“形式已经不可逆转了，他们要输了。”

“希望敌人能在我痊愈之前投降，我暂时不想再经历一遍爆炸了。”忒休斯开了个玩笑。

“我一个人就能打赢他们。”执行司的明日之星毫无形象地把腿架在床尾，在雪白的床单上留下一个灰印，忒休斯好脾气地看着他拿起一个苹果把玩，然后放进嘴里咬得咔嚓作响。

在记录中，忒休斯只是个被炸弹震伤的年轻军官罢了。上面准许他回家休养一段时间，忒休斯在收到命令后很快返回了英国，魔法部的命令在他刚踏上家乡的那刻就传了过来，部长想要召见他，以获得麻瓜世界战争的第一手资料。

经过上级们一整天的问询后还不能回家——魔法部在圣芒戈医院帮他安排了一个病房，以防他身上还有什么“未知的伤害”，忒休斯在医院收到了整理文书的通知，说辞是在养病无聊期间可做做适当的书写，有益于身心健康。傲罗全盘接受后当真开始繁复的文书工作，在看到帕西瓦尔突然出现在房间里时他并没有惊讶，反而松了口气。

“你们准备忍你们部长多久？”帕西瓦尔随意地坐在床边，对厚厚的一叠文档啧啧称奇。“英国人坚韧的品格让我叹服，我记得你以前不会这样任由一个疯子坐在那个位置而袖手旁观。”

“不会太久。抱怨的声音已经够多的了。”

美国人沉吟了一下，眉头皱了起来。“两边的魔法部组成临时战略合作，结果他们把心思都放在了探听情报上。我不知道探子的数量是不是基本就等于外派巫师的，在他们看起来结束战争不是最要紧的事。”

“说到这个，我听到一些传闻。”帕西瓦尔的语气突然变得严肃，“你跑去参战是个意外，但上次的爆炸不是，那里有咒器留下的痕迹。”

“那个咒器。” 忒休斯终于开了口，口气淡然，“是从英国魔法部借出去的。几个月前，一位记录上已经牺牲的傲罗申请了它，作为协助霍格沃茨研究的工具。我去查了，那是一个不存在的研究。”

帕西瓦尔意识到那不是玩笑。他脸上的笑容凝固了，然后无名的怒火席卷了他。

“这群混蛋，在这种时候？把自己人的命当做什么了？”

“他们无时无刻不在这么做，为什么要特意避开这个时间点？”伤员总结道，“我的人已经开始调查了，或许很快就能知道结果。”

他们听到了门口传来的响动，同时闭上了嘴。帕西瓦尔发现忒休斯的表情变得温柔，他有了一丝预感。果然下一秒纽特跑了进来，在看到帕西瓦尔的时候站住了脚步，脸上带着明显的惊喜——虽然只相处过几天，但哥哥的战友给她留下了很好的印象。帕西瓦尔识趣地收起双腿，站了起来。忒休斯示意帕西瓦尔是来探望的，纽特上前轻轻拥抱了他一下，傲罗回抱了她，并且努力不让自己高兴得太明显——今天不是叙旧的好时机，理论上他应该还在军营中。

帕西瓦尔礼貌地向兄妹两人告别，临走前他朝门缝里瞄了一眼，纽特正用指尖轻柔地触碰着绑带，忒休斯的表情不可思议的柔和，他甚至闭上眼睛主动贴近纽特来获取安抚。帕西瓦尔打了一个冷战，抹去脑海中杂乱的思绪。

他在纽特的眼睛里看到了毫不掩饰的爱意，年轻的女孩也许没有意识到这一点。忒休斯？即使明天就是世界末日了，他八成也是那副面无表情的样子。

“还疼吗？”等门关上后，纽特轻轻摸上绷带，柔和的气息拂在忒休斯脸上。他没有说话，只是抬起下巴示意。纽特瞄了一眼关上的门，凑近他献上自己的唇。

忒休斯一下子就吻得很深。他抓着纽特的胳膊，缠绵地与她交换湿吻。纽特的脸越来越红。嗅嗅从她口袋里钻了出来，唧唧叫着爬上忒休斯的胳膊，换来纽特的一声呵斥，“嗅嗅，下来，不要压在忒休斯伤口上！”

忒休斯把两根手指伸进它柔软的腹袋里，准确地夹住一枚金币。嗅嗅把爪子按在那只不怀好意的手上，但不确定要不要推开。它眼泪汪汪地寻找着主人，但纽特没有功夫看它。她红着脸看着忒休斯严肃的神色，小心翼翼地问是不是发生了什么事。

“很快就会过去的，纽特。”她的哥哥用笃定的口气告诉她，他展开双臂，让妹妹靠在怀里，完好的右眼看向窗外的天空。一朵巨大的云正在徐徐展开，预示着即将到来的阴天。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后记

帕西瓦尔结束了一天的工作，疲惫地回到家。门窗上的玻璃印出他疲惫的面容，发白的双鬓被远处的车灯照射出一点银色的光晕。帕西瓦尔抖了抖长柄伞，大门悄无声息地滑开了。自从他升为部长后哪怕一天都没能清闲过，今天晚上剩余的时间不多，他打算喝一点酒就去休息。

落锁的瞬间他感觉到屋里有其他人。但他已经独居很久了。回身时门锁无法再拧动，上面隐约有施咒的痕迹。他把手按在魔杖上，回头看向大厅中央的沙发。那个银发异瞳的黑巫师，混乱的幕后黑手，正将双手撑在手杖上向他点头问好。周围站着另外四个面色冷淡的巫师，唯一的共同点是都紧紧盯着他。

“格林德沃。”他叹息一般点出了对方的名字。魔杖在他的指尖发烫，他回想着刚结束不久的会议，他在一片沉默中打开汇报，潦草的小字在首页闪了一下，随即消失不见。

**当心内奸。**

几乎在同时，黑巫师们的魔杖也都对准了他。帕西瓦尔咬住了牙，声音冷硬，“我猜今天不能善了。”

“我恐怕不行，格雷夫斯先生。”格林德沃做出遗憾的表情，“开始吧。”

忒休斯醒来时心跳异常急促，他深吸一口气，发现自己伏在办公桌前睡着了。他揉着眉心拿过桌角冷掉的茶，连续灌下好几口才让自己勉强镇定。傲罗试图进行未完成的工作，但都失败了。忒休斯沉闷地叹了口气，将堆积如山的材料推到旁边，勉强空出一小片地方。他随手招来了羽毛笔，一字一字写下，

我的老友，

我有预感这会一场很长的斗争，格林德沃在欧洲破坏的硝烟还未散尽，但有消息称他已动身去往美国，在此提醒你务必注意安全，不久的将来也许需要我们双方联手，但也有可能在这之前我们就能把他捉拿归案，希望如此。

直到此刻大部分人仍在观望，并希望我和他们一样保持中立，他们还不明白格林德沃的野心会把所有人拖进这场斗争中。我会承认我已经厌倦了，不是因为无休止的战斗，而是因为那些对手都曾经是我们的盟友，甚至亲人。我为此疑惑并痛苦，幸好还有足够多的人提醒我坚持下去的意义。

再次提醒你要来参加丽塔和我的婚礼，我知道你非常忙，但请别忘了这一件。

你诚挚的 西奥

纽特在自己的手提箱里惊醒了。她不顾围上来的动物们，急忙爬上了楼梯。它依然好好地呆在营火旁边，用来警戒的小气泡在周五浮动着，没有被触动的迹象。她不知为何想起了忒休斯，还有帕西。虽然他们已经有段时间没有见过面了。

她预感自己在短时间内无法入睡，干脆翻出自己的笔记本。纽特咬着笔杆，思索了一会儿后决定先写信给帕西法尔。上次他晋升时纽特正在和忒休斯吵架，所以不肯去参加庆祝会，希望他没有太失望。

亲爱的帕西，

我们已经有段时间没有见面了，希望你一切安好。

我在一片地图上也找不到的森林中，正披着毯子给你写信。这里有人目睹过独角兽的出现，我追踪到过一些踪迹，但目前为止无缘亲眼看到它们的身影。我身边有坚固的帐篷，温暖的火堆，我会说此刻非常满足于现状。忒休斯在来信中会提到黑巫师的事，他希望我提前结束游历，毕竟呆在家里更加安全，但我知道他希望的不止这些。我不打算回去，不打算加入任何一方势力，但同时我也很疑惑，我是否应该坚持不参与此事，或许我只是不想回去面对忒休斯。

我佩服你总是能第一时间做出选择并投身于此，真希望我能像你一样。

纽蒂

他们各自寄出了信，真切地盼望着同一个人的答复。

END


End file.
